A proton exchange membrane fuel cell is an electrochemical energy conversion device that converts hydrogen and oxygen into water, and in the process produces electricity. Hydrogen fuel is channeled through flow fields to an anode on one side of the fuel cell. Oxygen (from the air) is channeled through flow fields to a cathode on the other side of the fuel cell. At the anode, a catalyst causes the hydrogen to split into hydrogen ions and electrons. A polymer electrolyte membrane disposed between the anode and cathode allows the positively charged ions to pass through it to the cathode. The electrons travel through an external circuit to the cathode, which creates an electrical current. At the cathode, the hydrogen ions combine with the oxygen to form water, which flows out of the cell.